Whispers in the dark
by Mizzy681
Summary: Mike has the feeling he's ruining everything, can he be saved? Miz/Alex Riley, no smut, just drama.


**A/N: I have no idea where this came from. But it doesn't matter, it's here. I just wish I would finish stuff instead of starting new things. I blame my muses, they get bored easily. Anyway, enjoy, nu smut this time, just drama. **

**disclaimer: I own no-one, except too much imagination, as a result of that some crazy muses (and when I say crazy, I mean crazy), I also own a crush on Mike (anyone seen those pics of him at the kids choice awards in Australia? He looked so happy, made me happy). Another things that makes me happy is the Mike/Alex angle on Raw. They are so cute together, they even hug. So Alex/Mike is my new favorite pair. If only more people would write it...**

**

* * *

Whispers in the dark **

It was pitch black and dead quiet. The only lights in the area were the emergency exit lights. The only sound was the hum of the air-conditioner. No one was here anymore; even the security had gone home.

But there, in the emptiness of an already abandoned arena, in the middle of the ring, something moved. A deep sigh could be heard, along the shuffling of clothes as the man cradled his face in his hands.

Mike sat here for hours upon end. He had hoped that being alone in the ring, as he rarely was, and with the peace and quiet he thought he could figure out why the hell he was fucking up so badly. Turning thirty last week had really made him think. While he sat on a fourteen hour flight back home from Australia he had reviewed his life and it had made him feel like crying.

He was a fake. Everything about him was fake. He was a hyperactive, annoying smart-ass with no real friends and no real life. Ten years ago, acting like the Miz had been okay, now he didn't even know where the Miz ended and Mike begun – or if Mike was even still there.

He loathed himself. This entire week he had felt like he watched himself from a distance and it made him sick. All that came out of his mouth was complete crap. He hadn't spoke one word he meant. His words were the one thing that showed people who he was; not one kind word, nothing nice, nothing honest, just lies, jokes and defense.

No wonder he had no real friends, no wonder he was the most hated superstar in the locker room. No wonder the only one that could stand traveling with him was Evan, who was basically too good for his own good. And now Evan would be out for several months, which meant that Mike would basically be alone and friendless.

He didn't want to be this jerk anymore, but he had no idea where to start. Every time he opened his mouth, the Miz pushed him aside and spoke for him. He wiped at the tears pooling in his eyes, and then let them fall free. There was no one here, no one to judge him, no one to belittle him so he let himself be the little boy he actually was inside.

He tensed up when footsteps invaded his privacy, the flickering light of a flashlight piercing the darkness.

"Mike? Mike, are you here?"

For a minute Mike was silent, wiping angrily at the still falling tears. Then he called out in a shaky voice. "Yeah, I'm here."

The sigh of relief from the other man was so loud even Mike could hear it. Alex hurried into the ring. He looked Mike over with his flashlight, checking to see that he wasn't hurt. Mike covered his face with his arm against the bright light, but he was too late to hide his red, puffy eyes and the pain on his face.

"Put that thing away, you're blinding me." Mike cringed at the harshness in his voice, the way he unconsciously tried to push Alex away.

"I'm sorry." Alex turned the light off and dropped himself on the floor. "I was worried about you. You didn't answer your phone."

"I don't need a babysitter." Mike snapped.

Alex was silent for minutes. Partly to make up his mind, partly to enjoy the silence and darkness.

Mike shifted uncomfortably. Alex made him nervous. Every time he looked at him with those big grey eyes it felt like something changed, like this man could see right into the core of his being. Miz didn't like that and it scared Mike shitless.

"I can see why you sit here. It's a great place to think. I'm sorry that I disturbed you, but I was worried."

"Why?" Hostile, harsh again, even though the words made him feel warm.

"Partly because you promised me a ride to the next city…"

"Oh," Mike sounded disappointed, was disappointed.

"But mostly because you seemed upset tonight and I wanted to help."

"No need to worry about me. I'm awesome." Now he laughed, a stupid fake laugh for a stupid fake joke. He was sick of it, so very sick of it. "Stupid, annoying idiot."

"Excuse me? Damnit, Mike. If you don't want to talk, just say so, but you don't have to start insulting me." Alex started to get up. He liked Mike, he really did. He had the feeling that underneath all that attitude was someone worth knowing, but even he had his limits.

He startled when Mike grabbed his arm, pulling him back. "I'm sorry… I was talking to myself. Don't go Alex."

"Why?"

"Why do I want you to stay?"

"No… why are you calling yourself an idiot?"

"Because I am."

Again Alex was silent.

"I… I…" a very deep sigh as Mike tried to put his thoughts into words. "I don't like who I am very much." Honest words, more honest than he had ever been.

"Anyone with eyes in their head can see that, Mike." Alex spoke soft, easing closer, putting a comforting hand on Mike's shoulder, hoping, praying that he didn't cross a line.

"I don't know who I am anymore."

Alex made an encouraging sound in the back of his throat.

"When I first started out everyone told me I was too soft, that I wouldn't make it, or that I couldn't do it. So I toughened up, I showed everyone that they were wrong… but… I feel like I lost myself… I'm not the Miz, I'm not that jerk… I fucked things up, Lex. I fucked up badly and I have no idea how to change it."

Again those annoying tears, again a painful sob. An arm wrapped around his shoulders and pulled him close. Miz struggled against the tears, against the hug, against the relief that floated through his body; Mike pushed Miz away and accepted the comfort of that warm and firm body.

"You can change Mike. You can do anything you want. If you've showed anything the past few years it's that."

"How?"

Alex shrugged. "I'm not exactly an expert on acting likable myself." He chuckled softly. "Maybe we can try this together. You can start by acting nice to me. Or you can start by really smiling once in a while. Do you have any idea how jealous I was when I saw those pictures of you in Australia having the time of your life? It made me wish that you'd smile at me like that."

"Huh? You saw those pics? How?" Mike pulled away, already ashamed for his outburst, hugging his knees, face leaning on his arms.

Alex was glad that Mike couldn't see his face now. Heat burned in his cheeks. "Err… what can I say… I'm a groupie… anyway, what I meant to say was that you looked so happy there. I've never seen you smile like that."

"It was fun." Mike smiled again when he thought about it. Afterwards he had felt ashamed because it had been so childish; sliming everyone, jumping around in a pool of plastic balls, everyone making such a big deal out of his birthday, but the truth was that he hadn't felt that happy in years.

"I looked like it. I wish I could've been there with you."

"Why?" Mike sighed, wishing it wasn't this dark, so he could read the expression on Alex's face. "I mean, why are you saying stuff like that? Why are you here? What do you want from me?" It came out more defensive than he wanted. Another deep sigh when he felt Alex stiffen next to him. Now it was him who reached out, placed a hand on the other's forearm, feeling the muscles beneath it contract and relax. "Don't get me wrong… I like talking to you… but… why do you care?"

Alex rubbed his face, the heat from Mike's hand burning through his shirt. "You know how chick's always fall for the wrong guy, thinking they can save him? Well… it seems like the same goes for men… at least for me."

His big secret was out, everything laid wide open on the floor as he waited for Mike to react disgusted, to pull away, to slaughter him.

Mike did pull his hand away, but it was out of surprise, because he needed it to rub his face, to rake through his hair, to do anything he could to convince himself that he was not dreaming. It didn't work. This was too weird, too surreal; this entire situation was out of control.

"I'm dreaming, right? This isn't happening. You didn't just say what I think you said."

"Mike… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to blurt that out, I know you're straight and I'm not gonna chase you or anything. You asked why I cared… now that's why. I've got a crush on you and I think there's more to you than you show the world, and I can see that you're not happy… so… well… pretty pathetic, I know."

It was Mike's turn to be silent, to register what was happening, to form a reply.

"I…"

Alex grunted. "Can we please forget this happened? Can you please forget that I just said that? "

Mike shook his head, a smile on his face, a real smile this time. Alex shifted uncomfortably. He felt like a complete idiot. What the hell had he thought to accomplish with that little confession? He felt Mike move beside him, the silence between them was getting tense. If Mike didn't speak soon he would go. He had no idea how to get to the next town without Mike's car, but he didn't care.

"Alex…" Mike tried again.

"I said forget it, okay? Don't worry, I can act professionally, we can still…"

Mike sighed and shut Alex up by pressing a finger to his lips.

"Can you please shut up and let me finish my sentence?"

Alex nodded, his eyes wide in confusion, the place where Mike's finger touched his lips tingled.

"I'm not straight."

Now Alex couldn't keep his mouth shut. "But you flirt with women all the time."

"So do you!" Mike shot back. "God… and people say I talk too much." He crawled up to Alex and cupped his cheek. He ran his thumb over the plumb bottom lip. "You wanna try this Lex? Do you wanna see where this could lead? Do you think you can handle me?"

Again Alex nodded, a huge smile breaking out on his face. Then he took a sharp intake of breath when warm lips covered his with a sweetness he had thought Mike incapable of.

Maybe he was right, maybe he could save him.

* * *

**A/N This was a one-shot. So it's useless to put it on story alert. It is, however, useful to write a review. Why? Because I like them and my muses like them and I'll give you a cookie for it. **


End file.
